1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method for wirelessly receiving and transmitting energy.
2. Description of Related Art
Various mobile devices, such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), and a laptop computer, are increasing in numbers. With the development of near field communication technologies, such as a wireless local area network (LAN) and Bluetooth, systems increasingly operate by constructing a single application in several mobile devices in addition to exchanging information between mobile devices of the same user or other users. Most of the systems include a mobile device. A battery of the mobile device may have a limited charge capacity, and may require frequent charging in comparison to a conventional device. Near field wireless power transmission may be one method of resolving such issues.